


Dean's point of view of 10x09's last scene (poem)

by SociopathicHeart



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicHeart/pseuds/SociopathicHeart





	Dean's point of view of 10x09's last scene (poem)

I feel the power surge through every vein,  
The effect of the Mark of Cain.  
The urge to kill is driving me insane,  
I can no longer take the pain.

These men deserve to die,  
I think, as I stare at Claire, who has started to cry.  
I try to control my addiction, I eat as much as I can,  
it may help stop these urges, it may be able to stop the monster, before it emerges. 

I'm almost out the door, with Cas and Sam ahead of me,  
I'm very glad they can't look at me right now, they won't like what they would see.  
I feel I'm drowning, drowning in longing and the craving to see blood,  
I want to hurt them, to see that blood flood.

They don't realize they made their last mistake,  
I feel myself shake, as they make an atempt to hurt me,  
They should've let me be...

I slice and carve and stab,  
I feel satisfaction all over,  
but then the guilt hits me so hard,  
I could feel in in my dead heart.


End file.
